Heavenly Teardrops
by Artemis Templar
Summary: Complete! Nii-san... Engkaulah, surgaku... ItaSasu. Two Shot(s)
1. Chapter 1

**_'_** ** _Jangan pergi… Jangan mati… Akan kuberikan airmataku… Akan kutunda kematianmu… Walaupun itu berarti aku akan lenyap dari kehidupanmu…'_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **'** **Airmata Surga'**

 ** _By : Artemis Templar_**

 ** _Dis : Masashi Kishimoto. I don't have any charas of Naruto and I don't make any money from this fiction_**.

 ** _Warning : Hurt, Angst, AU, Angelic Scene, Brotherly Love_**

 ** _Two Shot_**

.

.

.

 ** _Sasuke's PoV_**

Seperti biasanya aku menjalani keseharianku sebagai _'manusia'_. Pagi ini aku bangun agak awal karena hari ini aku mendapat giliran tugas piket di sekolah.

Aku? Namaku Uchiha Sasuke – maksudnya namaku di _'dunia'_. Aku di _'adopsi'_ oleh sepasang manusia bernama Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. **'Tuhan'** menciptakan aku dan _'menitipkan'_ aku dalam rahim Uchiha Mikoto dan lahir sepuluh bulan setelahnya.

Bingung? Aku manusia biasa, memiliki raga kasar dan berbicara layaknya manusia biasa, hanya sedikit _'berbeda'_. Aku berasal dari tempat yang dinamakan **_'surga'_** , kalian pasti berfikir _'surga'_ adalah tempat yang paling indah dimana tak ada kesedihan. Yah sebagian benar _, 'surga'_ memang tempat yang sangat indah.

Tapi, bagi malaikat dan _'pelayan'_ Tuhan lainnya, surga tak jauh bedanya dengan dunia fana. Oke, lupakan tentang surga, aku sendiri adalah malaikat yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk membantu-Nya menjalani tugas-tugas-Nya.

Salah satunya mengambil nyawa manusia.

Aku adalah salah satu pelayan-Nya yang diberikan wewenang dan tanggung jawab sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa. Seram? Kalau dilihat dari tugasku, mungkin. Tapi, secara penampilan tidak juga. Terlahir dari keluarga yang bermarga Uchiha, aku _'beruntung'_ menjelma sebagai manusia yang cukup _'tampan'_ oh atau mungkin _'cantik'_? Karena banyak sekali yang salah menganggapku sebagai perempuan.

Singkatnya, aku terlahir sebagai _'manusia'_ berjenis kelamin laki-laki, putra bungsu dari pasangan manusia Uchiha dan aku memiliki kakak seorang manusia yang bernama Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau mau sarapan apa?" Tanya Itachi.

Aku yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang menggenggam beberapa bahan makanan dari kulkas. Yah, _'kakak'_ ku ini memang rajinnya luar biasa. Dia tak pernah bangun telat, dia juga jenius dan sangat tampan. Lebih tampan dariku, entahlah—mungkin karena aku melihat pribadinya yang begitu dewasa dan mantang, makanya aku merasa dia 'sempurna'.

"Apa saja karena aku harus berangkat lebih awal…"

Itachi mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat padaku seperti biasanya. Aku memandangnya sesaat, melihatnya berjalan ke arah dapur setelah menaruh bahan makanan yang tadi dipegangnya ke dalam kulkas dan menggantinya dengan makanan instan.

Kakakku itu selalu memanjakanku sejak kecil, apalagi karena ayah dan ibuku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, kakakku lah yang selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk bersamaku. Mulai dari sekedar mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, bermain game sampai mendengarkan cerita-ceritaku.

Tapi, tentu saja tak ada yang mengetahui identitas asliku. Begitu juga Itachi, ia tak sadar bahwa ia memiliki _'adik'_ seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa yang biasa mereka sebut _'dewa kematian'._

Panggilan tugas dari 'Tuhan' bisa terjadi kapanpun, dimanapun. Biasanya Tuhan akan menghentikan waktu untuk para malaikat menjalankan tugasnya sehingga manusia tak ada yang menyadari tentang aktifitas gaib _'kami'_.

.

.

.

 ** _'_** ** _Jangan menangis di tempat kejadian'_** – itu yang selalu Tuhan pesankan kepada seluruh malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Aku? Menangis? Tentu saja mustahil. Aku tak ada urusan dengan dunia ini. Begitu juga aku mulai bosan menjadi malaikat, rasanya aku tak pernah merasakan _'kebahagiaan'_ dan _'kesedihan'_ yang sesungguhnya. Datar.

Hari ini pun, aku ditugaskan untuk mengambil nyawa manusia di sebuah kecelakaan di jalan tol. 'Mangsa' ku banyak kali ini, satu bis berisi penuh dengan manusia. Biasanya kalau sudah melaksanakan tugas massal seperti ini, aku akan dikasih libur beberapa hari.

Membosankan. Aku pulang dan memasuki rumah lewat jendela. Dengan sayapku tentunya. Dan sebelum masuk, buru-buru aku melipatnya agar Itachi tak curiga apa-apa.

"Kau ini masih tetap dengan kebiasaan burukmu, Sasuke …" Cegat Itachi yang sedang duduk di meja belajarku.

"Hn…"

Ya, dia hanya tahu bahwa aku punya kebiasaan buruk memanjat pagar dan menaiki pohon yang salah satu cabangnya agak menjorok ke jendela kamarku. Walaupun tentu saja dia salah total.

"Okaeri, Sasuke…" Sambutnya kemudian dengan senyum yang seolah tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Ah, senyum itu. Aku tak pernah menyangka ada manusia yang memiliki senyum yang begitu hangat dan membuat damai seperti itu. Aku bertemu dengan malaikat tertampan sekalipun, senyumnya berbeda dengan milik Itachi.

Kakakku itu luar biasa. Aku menyayanginya, bahkan lebih dari aku menyayangi ibu dan ayah manusiaku. Aku 'belajar' menjadi manusia dari kakak kesayanganku. Aku mengerti manusia dari dia dan aku diajarkan sesuatu yang dinamakan 'cinta' olehnya.

"Kaa-san dan tou-san mana?" Tanyaku sambil menaruh tasku di atas meja dan membuka jas seragam sekolahku.

"Sedang ke bandara menjemput paman dan bibi…"

"Oh… Kau tak ke kampus, nii-san?"

"Malas, hanya satu mata kuliah, aku akan make-up kelas besok atau lusa…" Jawab Itachi enteng.

Aku memandangnya lama. Ingin rasanya aku memberitahunya bahwa aku ini bukan _'murni'_ manusia. Hanya pada Itachi, aku ingin dia tahu. Tapi, aku takut dia ketakutan atau dia malah menganggapku gila.

"Nii-san…" Panggilku.

"Hm….?"

Belum sempat Itachi melontarkan kata-kata lain, aku langsung mengunci bibirnya dengan bibirku. Yang kulihat di televisi, manusia menyebut ini adalah 'berciuman' yang biasanya mereka lakukan bersama orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan khusus dan saling mencintai. Yah, anggap saja aku pun begitu, aku 'mencium' kakakku. Tak masalah kan? Aku 'mencintai' nya.

Walaupun, sebenarnya bagi malaikat, 'berciuman' adalah salah satu sarana 'berkomunikasi' dengan manusia. Tuhan sesekali mengizinkan para malaikat pencabut nyawa untuk mengunjungi 'target' nya beberapa hari sebelum hari kematiannya tiba. Biasanya untuk yang sudah lanjut usia, berkomunikasi dengan mereka dan menenangkan mereka bahwa kematian itu bukan hal yang menakutkan. Saat malaikat 'mencium' manusia, biasanya manusia tersebut bisa melihat secara samar lingkaran emas di atas kepala malaikat dan sayap di punggung malaikat tersebut.

Tidak, tidak! Aku mencium Itachi bukan untuk memberinya 'tanda-tanda' kematian, ini murni karena aku ingin menumpahkan perasaan cintaku padanya.

"Sas-"

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan adanya dorongan keras di dadaku. Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, sedikit sakit tapi lebih dari itu, selanjutnya aku melihat Itachi menatapku dengan begitu tajam dan marah. Aku bingung. Apakah aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar? Hingga membuat Itachi begitu marah? Itachi yang selalu memperlakukanku dengan lembut dan selalu membanjiriku dengan kasih sayang sejak kecil, kini ia menghardikku?

"Nii-s…."

"Cukup Sasuke! Aku tak mau mendengar apapun lagi…"

Dan setelah itu ia keluar dengan membanting pintu kamarku dengan sedikit keras.

Aku terpaku, diam membisu. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa kakakku semarah itu. Apa salahku? Aku sedikit meringis sakit, entah mengapa dadaku terasa begitu perih. Kenapa? Kenapa terasa sakit? Kenapa dimarahi Itachi begitu saja rasanya perih sekali?

.

.

.

Esoknya, aku tak melihat Itachi di lantai bawah, sepertinya ia sudah berangkat duluan. Tak ada sarapan yang disuguhkannya, ayah dan ibu juga belum pulang. Lagi-lagi rasa sakit itu datang. Itachi seperti menghindariku. Aku seperti dijauhi oleh kakakku. Aku memegang dadaku bermaksud untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya, tapi sama sekali tak membuat perubahan apapun. Malah semakin terasa sakit.

"Nii-san…" Bisikku.

Tak ingin berlama-lama tenggelam dalam rasa sakit ini, aku bergegas berangkat ke sekolah dan segera menemui Naruto. Dia sahabat pertamaku di 'dunia'. Dimana kami menjalani masa kecil kami bersama hingga sekarang. Aku sedikit bergantung padanya. Begitulah.

"Naruto, aku bertengkar dengan kakakku…" Ucapku datar.

"Pffth… tumben sekali—ttebayo, kalian berdua kan pengidap brocom akut…" Ledek Naruto.

"Aku mencium Itachi, setelah itu dia marah…" Lanjutku tak menghiraukan ledekan manusia pirang ini.

Kali ini Naruto tersedak dan ia nyaris memuntahkan milkshake yang sedang ia minum, aku membantunya menepuk punggungnya sambil memandangnya tak mengerti.

"KAU ITU GILA YA? SASUKE, DIA ITU KAKAK KANDUNGMU DAN KALIAN ITU LAKI-LAKI-TTEBAYOOOO!" Serunya histeris.

Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali.

"Apa salah?"

Naruto terduduk lemas dan kembali memandangku dengan tatapan 'kau ini bodoh atau polos sih?' sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Begini Sasuke … Yang kau lakukan itu jelas-jelas salah, dan wajar saja jika Itachi marah—ttebayo…"

Aku lelah mendengar ceramah makhluk kuning ini, tapi dari situ akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa Itachi marah padaku. Aku senang akhirnya aku mengerti, tapi rasa sakit yang kurasakan di dalam dadaku ini semakin parah dan tak tertahankan. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

Naruto bilang aku mencintai Itachi dalam konteks terlarang, karena kami saudara kandung dan kami sama-sama laki-laki. Menurut peraturan dunia itu sangat nista dan hina dina. Tapi aku kan bukan penghuni dunia, aku juga bukan murni manusia. Entahlah. Intinya itulah yang membuat Itachi marah padaku. Lebih tepatnya jijik.

Aku tak bisa konsentrasi belajar hingga bel pulang berbunyi. Yang ingin ku lakukan adalah segera pulang dan menunggu Itachi, mengajaknya bicara, meminta maaf atau apapun itu, aku tak mau terasa jauh dan asing begini dari Itachi.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi, aku tak mendapati Itachi ketika aku sampai di rumah. Rumah begitu sepi dan dingin. Aku mencoba menghubungi Itachi via ponsel tapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Aku menunggu Itachi di depan rumah tak peduli aku lapar atau apapun, aku hanya ingin melihat sosok tinggi nan tampan tersebut kembali, berjalan ke arahku sambil melambaikan tangannya seperti biasa, memanggil namaku dengan suaranya yang lembut dan memberikan senyumnya yang hangat untukku.

Aku sempat tertidur di depan pintu rumahku namun tiba-tiba aku tersadar mendengar suara orang yang sangat ku kenal dan yang sangat—kusayangi. Itu Itachi, akhirnya kakakku pulang dan aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Kantukku seketika hilang dan senyumku sedikit mengembang. Sepertinya aku mendengar Itachi sedang bercakap-cakap. Ah, berarti ia sedang berjalan bersama temannya atau sedang menelepon.

Namun, entah mengapa senyumku mendadak redup ketika melihat kakakku berjalan menuju rumah sambil mengandeng tangan seorang wanita sepantarannya, wanita itu cukup cantik, berambut panjang dan feminim. Ia tertawa riang berada di samping Itachi dan Itachi juga memandang wanita tersebut dengan pandangan yang begitu lembut berikut dengan senyum hangat yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya.

Senyumku meredup karena hatiku kali ini terasa jauh lebih sakit dari yang sudah-sudah. Melihat Itachi menyentuh perempuan itu, memberikan tatapan teduh dan senyum hangatnya pada perempuan itu, hatiku terasa tercabik. Padahal, kemarin ia baru saja menghardikku dan melihatku seperti sampah, dan sekarang ia kembali seolah sengaja ingin menunjukkan padaku bahwa apa yang kulakukan kemarin itu adalah hina.

Aku tahu, nii-san – karena itulah aku ingin minta maaf, tapi haruskah aku menerima ini sebagai hukumanku?

"Nii-san, okaeri…" Sapaku.

Itachi hanya diam dan berjalan melewatiku, perempuan itu sempat menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku iba, bahkan menegur Itachi yang mengabaikanku. Tapi, tetap Itachi tak bergeming. Aku meremas dadaku yang terasa semakin sakit dan sesak lalu naik ke lantai atas masuk ke kamarku.

'Sakit sekali – Mengapa rasanya begitu sakit?' Bathinku pedih dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah.

Aku mengambil bingkai foto di atas meja belajarku, fotoku bersama Itachi, aku jatuh bersimpuh dan hanya bisa memeluk foto tersebut erat-erat di dadaku berharap semoga rasa sakit ini segera hilang.

"Kau menangis, Sasuke?" Tanya sebuah suara.

Aku menengok ke arah suara tersebut, sesosok bocah lelaki duduk di jendela kamarku, menatapku dengan tatapan yang sedikit intens, dan aku mendapati wajahku sudah basah karena air yang keluar dari mataku, aku meraba pipiku dan melihat tetesan airmataku sendiri di jari-jariku. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku menangis karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan seperti ini.

"Noal – tumben kau menggunakan tubuh manusiamu untuk menemuiku?"

"Begitulah, aku bosan tak ada tugas. Kau sendiri, ada apa? Setahuku kau adalah malaikat yang paling 'dingin', dan sekarang kau menangis, aku bertaruh sekarang surga sedang mengalami guncangan hebat…"

Aku menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahuku lalu menceritakan semua yang terjadi, beberapa kali aku meneteskan airmataku kembali dan sesekali mengukir senyum pahit. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka, hal yang disebut 'cinta' yang selama ini kuanggap sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan dan membahagiakan, bisa menyakitiku sedemikian hebatnya.

"Kau minta reinkarnasi saja… Dengan begitu memorimu sebagai Uchiha Sasuke akan hilang dan kau akan terlahir kembali dengan hati dan pribadi yang baru…"

Aku tersentak, terkesima mendengar saran dari malaikat kecil ini. Reinkarnasi? Berarti aku akan dilenyapkan dan diciptakan ulang dengan tubuh, jiwa, hati dan pribadi yang berbeda, keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke yang pernah ada di dunia pun akan hilang. Aku tak terlalu takut jika harus diciptakan ulang. Tapi dengan begitu aku akan kehilangan Itachi? Akankah Itachi akan merasa kehilangan aku? Sanggupkah aku melupakan orang yang selama ini menyayangiku dan sangat kucintai?

"Kondisi emosimu sedang tidak stabil, Sasuke – aku memberi saran seperti ini karena aku takut dalam waktu dekat ini kau akan diberikan tugas oleh Tuhan dan kau akan terbawa perasaan lalu kau menitikkan air mata di tempat kejadian. Akibatnya akan sangat fatal, kau tahu itu kan?"

Bagai dihantam oleh gada sebesar dunia, aku kembali sadar akan takdirku sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa. Bocah malaikat ini seratus persen benar. Berada dalam kondisi hati yang seperti ini sangat tidak baik dan berbahaya bagiku—terutama dalam mejalankan tugas nantu.

"Pikirkan baik-baik saranku, Sasuke – setiap malaikat diberikan kewajiban juga pantangan disetiap tugas-tugasnya, dan pantangan kita sebagai dewa kematian adalah 'dilarang menitikkan airmata' – aku pamit…"

.

.

.

Ketika membuka mata, hari sudah gelap dan jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Aku ketiduran ternyata. Aku baru ingat aku telah melewati makan siangku dan aku sedikit merasa lapar. Bingkai foto yang sejak tadi kudekap erat terjatuh dari dadaku, kulihat figur datar aku dengan Itachi disana dan tanpa sadar aku mengecup kaca yang melapisi foto tersebut.

Aku berdiri dan beranjak dari rebahanku menuju pintu kamar, kali ini aku yakin Itachi pasti ada dan aku punya kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya. Tak apa, cintaku tak bersambut, berada di dekatnya sebagai adik mungkin sudah cukup. Asalkan aku bisa terus bersamanya. Aku akan minta maaf padanya.

Aku tak ingin berreinkarnasi, aku bahagia memiliki perasaan ini, aku bersyukur memiliki kakak seperti Itachi dan aku memutuskan untuk **_selalu_** melindunginya. Itu janjiku.

.

 _'_ _Izumi….'_

 _'_ _Uhmnn… Ita…. Chi-kuuunn….'_

Langkahku terhenti dan aku terpaku mendengar suara yang berasal dari samping kamarku. Itu kamar Itachi. Kamar kami memang bersebelahan persis dan baru saja aku mendengar suara kakakku sedang memanggil nama _perempuan._ Mungkin gadis yang tadi. Tapi, tunggu dulu—suara itu terdengar sedikit— _berbeda_. Seperti penuh _gairah_ —dan terdengar begitu— _mesra._ Kakakku tak pernah mengeluarkan suara seperti itu, ia tak pernah memanggil namaku dengan warna suara yang seperti barusan. Suaranya begitu berat dan panas. Seketika tubuhku merinding.

Rasa penasaran langsung menjeratku, aku _ingin_ tahu. Entah mengapa firasatku sangat tidak enak dan sepertinya hatiku berteriak 'jangan' sejak tadi. Tapi, aku penasaran. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Itachi? Kakakku sedang _melakukan_ apa? Bersama gadis itu?

Tak butuh sepuluh langkah untuk sampai di depan kamar Itachi dan kulihat pintu kamar kakakku sedikit terbuka. Jantungku berdegup kencang, suara memanja gadis itu semakin nyaring dan suara kakakku semakin berat disertai dengan hembusan nafas dari keduanya. Aku menelan ludahku dan membungkukkan badanku untuk melihat ke dalam ruangan tersebut melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Apa yang kulihat sukses membuatku spontan mundur dua langkah. Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat dan menahan nafasku agar tidak berteriak. Hatiku terasa begitu hancur dan jiwaku seakan terpecah belah. Masih dengan mata yang terbuka lebar dan tangan yang membungkam mulutku sendiri, aku kembali ke kamarku.

 ** _'_** ** _Sakit… Sakit sekali… Kenapa? Nii-san… Mengapa kau dengan perempuan itu? Kenapa kau memeluknya? Kenapa bukan aku? Sebegitu tak pantasnya kah aku? Katakan apa yang akan membuatku pantas untukmu? Akan—kulakukan—apapun…'_**

Hatiku menjerit sakit, jiwaku memberontak pedih. Aku tak menyangka bahwa manusia mempunyai sisi lemah seperti ini. Dan kini _aku_ adalah manusia dengan segala kelemahan itu. Aku tak sanggup. Aku belum pernah mempelajari _sakit_ di dalam hati. Rasanya sangat tak tertahankan. Aku tersiksa. Aku sekarat.

Airmataku jatuh tak tertahankan, dan nafasku tersengal-sengal. Bahkan tanpa kusadari, sayapku membentang keluar dari punggungku hingga merobek baju seragamku. Emosiku meledak, aku tak bisa menahannya. Aku tak tahan, terlalu sakit. Melihat kakakku seperti itu dengan orang lain—dimana aku begitu mencintainya, mengharapkan ulur tangan dan dekapan hangatnya, aku tak sanggup.

 ** _"_** ** _Uchiha Sasuke!"_**

Belum selesai aku berusaha berkompromi dengan urusan 'duniawi' ku, masih menganga luka dihatiku dan aku masih belum tahu bagaimana cara mengobatinya, mendadak suara yang menggelegar menghantam sukmaku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat dua orang malaikat sudah berdiri dihadapanku.

 _"_ _Noal… Asmodius…"_

 ** _"_** ** _Aku mendapat kabar dari Noal tentang keadaanmu, Uchiha Sasuke—benarkah hati manusiamu sedang kacau?"_**

Aku hanya terdiam dengan airmata yang masih mengalir dimana tubuhku mulai mengambang pasrah. Asmodius adalah malaikat pemberi wahyu yang tingkatannya hanya setingkat dibawah Tuhan, dan masalahku ini ternyata sampai ke telinganya. Terima kasih, Noal—aku membisikkan kata-kata sarkastik seperti itu didalam hati.

 ** _"_** ** _Hal seperti ini tak bisa dibiarkan atau kau akan menghancurkan takdir manusia di bumi ini, Sasuke—malaikat tak butuh emosi manusia yang berlebihan…"_** Tegas Asmodius.

 _"_ _Kau akan berreinkarnasi, Sasuke—untuk saat ini, kau harus ikut kami ke surga untuk kau menerima tugas persyaratan untuk memastikan kau pantas untuk berreinkarnasi atau tidak…"_ Lanjut Noal.

Tak lama Asmodius mengeluarkan rantai emas malaikatnya dan langsung menjeratku dengan erat, sayapku lenyap pertanda bahwa aku sedang dalam keadaan 'tersegel'. Aku menolehkan wajahku ke arah samping dinding kamarku dimana dibalik dinding tipis itu terdapat kamar Itachi, tentu dengan Itachi di dalamnya—bersama perempuan itu.

 _'_ _Nii-san… Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu… Aku masih ingin menjadi adikmu… Tolong aku, aku tak mau berreinkarnasi… Aku tak ingin kau lupakan…'_ Bisikku sambil terus memandang ke arah kamar Itachi.

Tentu saja kakakku tak kan mendengarnya, betapapun menggelegarnya suara sang malaikat pemberi wahyu tersebut, kami berbeda dunia. Kini aku akan pergi, meninggalkan kakakku. Aku akan dilupakan. Aku akan melupakan. Aku tak mau. Berhasil atau tidak aku dalam ujian nanti, hasilnya tetap sama—aku akan menghilang.

 _'_ _Seandainya saja, perasaanku ini terbalas….. Nii-san…..'_

 _._

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Leave your review._**

 ** _Thanks for reading._**

 ** _Regards._**


	2. Surgaku

**_Maaf lama update xD_**

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan pergi… Jangan mati… Karena engkaulah… Surgaku…"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sasuke's PoV_**

Masih dalam jeratan rantai malaikat milik Asmodieous, aku berjalan memasuki gerbang surga dengan pandangan kosong dan pikiran yang hanya tertuju pada kakakku. Kenapa aku harus menerima takdir ini? Bukankah seharusnya malaikat mengasihi manusia? Mengapa aku tak diizinkan untuk mengasihi manusia? Aku hanya ingin bersama Itachi, aku ingin berada disampingnya, ingin melindunginya.

Tapi, kenapa justru aku harus lenyap dan dilupakan olehnya? Kalau memang malaikat tak boleh mencintai dan tak boleh punya emosi, seharusnya malaikat tak perlu diberi hati dan tak perlu tinggal di dunia manusia apalagi berbaur dengan mereka.

Berpasang mata dari para malaikat dan pelayan Tuhan lainnya memandangku dengan pandangan yang bermacam-macam, ada yang iba ada juga yang nyinyir. Aku memang belum melakukan kesalahan apapun, tapi aku sudah berada dalam titik 'siaga satu'. Karena itulah aku 'disegel'.

'Seragam' malaikat pencabut nyawa ku lenyap dan berganti menjadi pakaian 'tahanan' ketika aku sampai di ruang 'sidang'. Di ruangan tersebut terdapat ruang 'hukuman' dan ruang 'reinkarnasi'. Asmodieous dan Noal berada disampingku. Mereka berdua mencoba untuk bernegosiasi dengan Tuhan perihal diriku.

Aku sendiri sama sekali tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin diberikan satu kesempatan lagi untuk bisa turun ke bumi dan menemui Itachi. Meminta maaf padanya dan mendengar kata-kata 'Adikku' sekali lagi dari mulutnya untukku.

 ** _"_** ** _Uchiha Sasuke… Kau KUberi satu kesempatan namun kau harus melewati satu ujian. Kalau kau berhasil melewati ujian ini, kau akan KUberi kesempatan untuk tidak bereinkarnasi dan tetap menjadi Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, jika gagal kau akan dipecat jadi malaikat. Dengan kata lain, kau akan lenyap. Sayapmu dicabut dan kau akan dilupakan oleh semua penghuni surga berikut dengan keluargamu di dunia…"_**

Itulah yang kudengar dari Tuhan. Sebenarnya, aku merasa ada setitik harapan yang terselip dihatiku, diberikan kesempatan tidak bereinkarnasi saja sudah lebih dari cukup, dengan begitu kesempatanku untuk tetap berada disamping Itachi—sebagai adik—masih ada.

 _"_ _Aku mengerti…"_

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan menangis ditempat kejadian! Kau harus ingat itu, dan jangan lupakan takdirmu sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa…"_**

"Baik…"

 ** _"_** ** _Besok jam delapan malam, datanglah ke prefektur K, tugas dan ujianmu ada disana… AKU akan melepas segel malaikatmu jam tujuh malam besok"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Setelah itu, hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, Sasuke sudah kembali berada di kamarnya lengkap dengan baju seragam sekolah. Tentu semua kembali seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Kamarnya yang rapi dan sepi. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang kembali mengambil fotonya bersama Itachi dan memeluknya.

"Setidaknya, aku masih bisa menjadi adikmu, nii-san…" Bisik Sasuke pedih.

Sasuke keluar kamarnya dan koridor rumahnya sudah gelap, yah memang sudah cukup larut. Ia melihat pintu kamar Itachi yang terbuka dan Uchiha bungsu itu melongok sedikit ke dalamnya.

Itachi tidur sendirian disana dengan bertelanjang dada. Begitu lelap. Sasuke tak peduli dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan kakaknya berdua dengan perempuan tadi, cinta Sasuke untuk sang kakak tidak sesederhana itu. Tak berarti bahwa cintanya tak terbalas lantas Sasuke membenci dan kecewa pada Itachi. Justru sebaliknya, keinginan untuk selalu bisa bersama setidaknya menjaga Itachi malah semakin besar.

Apapun untuk kakaknya, asalkan Itachi bahagia, selalu tersenyum hangat padanya.

Sasuke mendekati kakaknya yang tertidur dan duduk bersimpuh di pinggir tempat tidurnya, matanya menangkap tangan Itachi agak terjuntai menggantung dipinggir tempat tidur. Buru-buru Sasuke meraih tangan kakaknya bermaksud untuk menaruhnya kembali ke perut atau dadanya.

"Nii-san…." Bisiknya pelan.

Niatnya terjeda saat ia merasakan tangan kakaknya begitu hangat dalam genggamannya. Si bungsu memandang tangan kekar Itachi dengan senyum tipis terukir disana. Ia kembali mengingat bahwa tangan ini yang selalu menjaganya sejak kecil, selalu merengkuhnya hangat, mengajarkannya kasih sayang. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak bisa menahan emosinya, airmatanya kembali berlinang turun ke pipinya.

"Aku… Tak kan pernah melupakanmu, sekalipun aku lenyap… Nii-san… Aku sayang padamu… "

Ia menaruh pipinya di punggung tangan Itachi, merasakan hangat yang menguar dari sana di pipinya. Sasuke tak butuh Itachi menyentuhnya lebih dari ini, ia tahu kakaknya tak mencintainya lebih dari konteks saudara, si bungsu tak kan memaksa. Selama ia masih bisa mencintai Itachi dalam hati dan menyampaikan perasaan cintanya dari jauh. Tak apa.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Sasuke menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya, buru-buru ia mengangkat wajahnya dari punggung tangan Itachi dan menaruhnya ke atas perut Itachi. ia merendahkan sedikit kepalanya memandang wajah tampan kakak kesayangannya. Cinta Sasuke semakin mekar, ia ingin memiliki kakaknya. Ia tak butuh surga, ia tak butuh dunia, ia tak butuh manusia, ia tak butuh malaikat, asalkan Itachi menjadi miliknya. Itachi adalah segalanya.

.

.

.

Esoknya, Sasuke tak keluar kamar. Mikoto sempat memanggilnya dari luar untuk mengajaknya sarapan, dan Sasuke hanya menjawab 'Ya' dari dalam namun tentu saja malaikat yang tersegel tersebut tak menampakkan dirinya. Ia pun bolos dari sekolah. Pikirannya berkecamuk tentang ujian yang akan diberikan padanya malam ini. Ia gelisah. Ia takut, tapi ia juga berharap bisa lolos dari ujian ini sehingga ia tak perlu berreinkarnasi dan bisa terus bersama Itachi.

.

 ** _Sasuke's PoV_**

Hari ini adalah hari pengadilanku. Aku gagal atau berhasil menghadapi ujian. Jika aku gagal maka aku akan berreinkarnasi dan Uchiha Sasuke akan lenyap dari bumi, jika aku berhasil aku masih ada kemungkinan untuk bernegosiasi agar tetap menjadi Uchiha Sasuke. Aku harus berhasil. Namun, bagaimana jika aku gagal? Aku akan dilenyapkan. Aku akan dilupakan.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa? Mengapa kau tak keluar?" Suara kaa-san terdengar dari luar kamarku.

Aku merasa bersalah pada ibuku, tak seharusnya aku bersikap begini, ini hanya membuatnya khawatir sementara ibu tak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang terjadi padaku dan Itachi. tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, emosiku sedang tidak stabil, wajahku pun sembab dan mataku bengkak, aku jadi begitu mudah menangis dan aku tak ingin ibu melihatnya atau ia akan semakin bingung.

"Itachi, adikmu kenapa? Kalian bertengkar?"

Sejenak, aku tersentak mendengar ibu memanggil kakakku. Mataku membesar dan sedikit senyum terulas di bibirku. Aku menunggu Itachi menjawab ibu. Aku rindu suaranya. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali.

'Nii-san…' bathinku. 'Jawablah, katakan pada ibu bahwa kita baik-'

"Aku tak tahu… Biarkan saja, dia sedang puber…"

Senyumku meredup mendengar jawaban Itachi, ia benar-benar sudah tak peduli lagi denganku. Sebegitu bencinyakah Itachi padaku? Kalau memang benar begitu, mengapa aku begitu takut bereinkarnasi? Bukankah dengan ada atau tidak adanya aku, tak kan membawa pengaruh apa-apa? Percuma saja aku ada di sini kan? Toh, Itachi sudah membenciku.

Wahai takdir, sedikit berdamailah denganku.

Apa dosaku? Mengapa kau begitu senang menyiksaku? Akan kutukar apapun yang ku miliki, asal kau mau sedikit memberikanku kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Jam delapan malam, aku bersiap menuju tempat 'ujian' ku yang diberikan Tuhan. Letaknya di sebuah persimpangan jalan besar, dan disana kulihat banyak orang berkerumun. Tak aneh, kecelakaan. Aku sudah biasa. Berarti targetku ada disana. Tak banyak berbeda dengan tugasku yang biasanya, lalu apanya yang 'ujian'?

Aku mendekat, seragam malaikatku dan kekuatanku kembali pertanda aku sudah terbebas dari segel. Aku terbang rendah menuju 'target' ku, aku ingin segera menyelesaikan 'ujian' ku dan kembali ke surga untuk meminta hadiahku, bahwa aku tak ingin dilenyapkan atau bereinkarnasi, aku ingin tetap menjadi Uchiha Sasuke.

'Nii-san, lihatlah… Aku akan melewati ujianku, dan aku tak kan kehilanganmu… Aku akan tetap menjadi…..'

 **"** **Jangan menitikkan airmata, Sasuke… Ini peringatan terakhir untukmu…"** Suara Asmodius menggelegar di kepalaku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, di belakangku ada Asmodius dan Noal sedang mengawasiku. Noal menatapku dengan sedih dan khawatir apakah aku bisa melewati 'ujian' ku atau tidak.

 ** _'_** ** _Sasuke, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, kau harus berhasil… Aku tak ingin kau dilenyapkan…'_** Itulah yang kubaca dari gerak bibir Noal.

Setelah memberikan senyum pasti dan penuh keyakinan, aku masuk menembus kerumunan manusia yang mengelilingi tempat kejadian kecelakaan tersebut.

Tunggu dulu! Itu…. Aku tak salah lihat kan? Itu…. Mobil Itachi!

Rasa panik langsung menderaku, inikah 'ujian' ku? Kakakku? Orang yang PALING kucintai di dunia ini? Aku harus mengambil nyawanya? Jangan bercanda! Aku memang malaikat pencabut nyawa, tapi tidak untuk keluargaku. Setidaknya.

Tidak…

Tunggu dulu…

Berikan aku 'ujian' yang lain…

Jangan Itachi…

Tolong…

Aku mohon…

Noal… Asmodius… Mengapa surga begitu kejam?

Yang kulihat adalah Itachi yang nyaris tak sadarkan diri di jok supir dengan kening membentur stir, darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya, ia terjebak. Nafasnya masih ada namun terdengar satu-satu. Kakakku sekarat. Orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini sedang meregang nyawa.

"Sasuke…" Spontan mataku melirik ke arah Itachi, ia melihatku.

Sontak aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membebaskan tubuh Itachi yang terjepit dan merebahkan kepalanya di lenganku. Aku memandangnya dan mengusap pipinya.

"Iya, Nii-san… Ini aku… Sasuke…"

 **'** **Sasuke! Itachi adalah 'ujian' mu… Hari ini adalah hari kematiannya, takdir itu sudah tertulis jauh sebelum manusia bernama Itachi Uchiha ini lahir ke dunia... Cepat selesaikan, jangan menyiksa raga dan nyawa manusia lebih lama lagi…'** Asmodius memperingatiku.

 _'_ _Tidak…'_

"Sasuke… Maafkan aku… Aku tak sempat… Bicara padamu… Dan meminta maaf padamu…" Bisik Itachi dengan suara yang sangat lemah. Aku tahu kakakku berusaha sekuat tenaganya di sisa nyawanya untuk bicara padaku.

Setelah itu aku melihat Itachi melirikkan matanya ke arah samping mobil, ke arah persneling mobil. Di sana ada kotak kado kecil dengan kertas cantik di atasnya bertuliskan 'Untuk Sasuke'.

Tidak mungkin. Jangan. Tidak. Aku tak mau. Aku tak mau mengikuti ujian ini. Aku tak peduli. Persetan dengan ujian, aku tak mau 'kekasih' ku mati. Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, kak! Aku akan melindungimu… Cintaku untuk menyelamatkanmu…

 ** _'_** ** _Jangan! Sasuke, Jangan menangis! Tahan airmatamu… Kau bisa….'_**

 **"** **SASUKE!"**

Aku tersenyum ke arah Itachi, airmataku jatuh tepat di pinggir bibirnya hingga airmataku itu bergulir masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Aku memandangnya dan meraba pipinya. Setetes, dua tetes, entah berapa tetes airmataku yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Itachi. Aku tahu aku gagal. Tapi, aku tak mengapa, asalkan Itachi kembali hidup.

"Nii-san… Tak kan kubiarkan kau mati… Jangan pergi… Jangan mati… Akan kuberikan airmataku… Asalkan kau kembali hidup… Karena engkaulah… Surgaku…"

Benar! Aku tak butuh surga. Aku tak butuh nyawa. Karena aku menitipkan surga ku pada Itachi. Kakakku adalah surgaku. Tempatku tinggal, tempatku beristirahat. Surgaku.

"Hei… Korban masih hidup… Cepat masukkan ke dalam ambulan!"

Aku tersenyum lega melihatnya, ternyata itu fungsi dari airmata malaikat, mengembalikan nyawa orang yang sudah mati atau hampir mati. Aku berhasil menyelamatkan Itachi. Ujianku? Lupakan saja, aku tak butuh.

"Selamat tinggal, Nii-san…Tolong pergunakan kehidupan yang kuberikan padamu sekali lagi ini dengan sebaik-baiknya… Aku tahu kau akan melupakanku, aku akan lenyap… Tapi, entah di dunia dari sebelah mana, entah dari neraka atau surga, aku tetap mengingatmu…"

Tubuhku mulai diselimuti cahaya. Asmodius dan Noal menghampiriku. Noal memelukku dengan erat. Ia pun menangis untukku.

 **"** **Sasuke… Kau menghancurkan catatan takdir manusia… Dosamu tak terampuni…"** Suara Asmodius terdengar lemah dan bergetar.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. Noal memelukku erat seolah tak membiarkanku menghilang.

 **"** **Malaikat yang gagal, mereka yang memberikan airmatanya untuk manusia, akan dilenyapkan tanpa peradilan… Sayapmu akan dicabut Sasuke, dan saat itu juga kau akan lenyap… Mereka yang pernah memiliki hubungan denganmu pun, akan melupakanmu… Bahkan malaikat dan penghuni langit yang lainnya…"**

"Aku tak keberatan, Asmodius… Terima kasih…"

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak… Sasuke… Jangan pergi… Aku menyayangimu…"_** Isak Noal masih memelukku erat.

"Aku juga… Menyayangi kalian… Noal… Asmodius… Tapi, dengan begini, aku akan kembali ke surgaku… Surgaku sendiri… Di dalam hati kakakku…"

 ** _"_** ** _Sasuke!"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Sasuke!"

"Itachi, kau sudah sadar, nak?" Seru Mikoto.

"Sasuke mana?"

Mikoto buru-buru merebahkan kembali tubuh Itachi ke tempat tidur. Itachi sempat koma selama dua hari sejak kecelakaan tersebut dan berhasil melewati masa kritisnya.

"Sasuke? Siapa itu?" Tanya Mikoto.

Itachi membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, ini tidak lucu, yang benar saja seorang ibu bisa melupakan putra bungsunya sendiri. Bukan saatnya bercanda, Itachi butuh Sasuke sekarang juga.

"Jangan bercanda, Haha-ue… Sasuke itu adikku!"

Sang ibu memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang Itachi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Adik? Kau ini anak tunggal, Itachi… Kau tak punya adik… " Jawab Mikoto dengan suara lembut dan mengusap kepala Itachi. "Masa kritismu sudah lewat, jadi mimpi indahmu pun berakhir… Begitu inginnyakah kau punya adik, Itachi?"

Airmata Itachi jatuh. Tidak mungkin. Ia ingat benar bahwa dirinya punya adik. Dan karena kecelakaan kemarin, ia tahu jati diri sang adik yang sesungguhnya bahwa adiknya itu adalah seorang malaikat. Malaikat yang menyelamatkannya dari maut. Malaikat yang menerobos takdir untuk menyelamatkannya.

Itachi melihat ke arah meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Ada dompetnya di situ dan segera ia mengambilnya, ia membukanya dan mencari fotonya bersama Sasuke disitu. Apa yang dilihatnya hanya membuat hatinya semakin hancur. Tak ada figur Sasuke disitu. Foto yang seharusnya ia bersama Sasuke, kini hanya ada figur dirinya seorang diri.

"Aku mengerti kau masih terbawa perasaan dalam mimpimu, Itachi… Mimpi tentang kau memiliki seorang adik… Sekarang beristirahatlah dulu… Kau harus menjalani beberapa rehabilitasi…"

"Tidak… Aku tidak bermimpi… Haha-ue! Sasuke itu ada! Dia anak bungsumu… Adik laki-lakiku! Haha-ue… Carikan Sasuke! Aku mulai muak dengan permainan konyol ini…!"

Suster dan dokter masuk, melihat Itachi dalam keadaan panik dan histeris, buru-buru sang perawat menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Itachi, hingga menyebabkan Itachi kembali tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Tiga bulan sejak kejadian itu, Itachi divonis menderita Schizophrenia, dimana ia didiagnosa mengalami pecah jiwa yang menyebabkan ingatannya terbelah-belah hingga menciptakan dunia sendiri, hidup dalam dunianya dan cenderung berbahaya karena ia selalu memaksa orang sekitarnya untuk 'masuk' ke dalam dunianya.

Sudah seminggu Itachi berada dalam sel khusus di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Namun, sama sekali tak ada raut sedih atau histeris atau apapun. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan senyum seolah tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Matanya selalu memandang lurus ke tempat-tempat tertentu. Seolah ada seseorang disana yang berhasil menawan indera penglihatannya.

"Sasuke…"

Dan nama Sasuke selalu terucap dan terdesah di hampir setiap nafasnya.

 _Sasuke,_

 _Adikku… Adik kecilku…_

 _Kau kesayanganku…_

 _Malaikatku, pemeluk sukmaku…_

 _Airmatamu menyelamatkanku…_

 _Kini kau temukan surgamu…_

 _Di dalam hatiku, kau abadi disini…_

 _Pulanglah Sasuke… Wahai kesayanganku.._

 _Ke tempat dimana damai menjadi doa…_

 _Dan cinta adalah singgasana…_

 _Ke dalam hatiku…_

 _Kesayanganku… Adik kecilku..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **End.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Leave your review.**

 **Regards,**

 **Artemis Templar.**


End file.
